Sloat
'''Sloat' is a young pilot most notably employed by Rammo's Reclamation Co., Inc. He helped Fiola Shaku, Jyllis Tromso, Zealos Reil, and Cali Bellum escape from Rammo the Toydarian and accompanied the quartet to Ord Mantell, where he is offically missing and presumed killed in the crash of the escaping spice freighter Katanga. Biography Early History For the entirety of his life, the individual most called simply 'Sloat' was renowned only for his laziness. As a youngster, while his friends were chasing gravballs, Sloat could most often be found sitting under a tree reading the funnystrips - and usually falling asleep before finishing. This trend continued into young-adulthood, where his quarterly school reports invariably contained words like 'tired', 'listless', and 'unmotivated'. This didn't indicate a lack of intelligence, however, and Sloat was eventually able to pull up his bootstraps just enough to -barely- graduate. With the boy showing no interest in or aptitude for any particular career, Sloat's parents eventually enrolled him in accounting college and hoped for the best. His parents' hopes were dashed when, as they later learned, Sloat dropped out of accounting school and, wishing to avoid an unpleasant and emotionally draining confrontation with them, signed on with Rammo's Reclamation Co. as a salvage grunt. Unfortunately he was terrible at it, his lack of energy and drive causing him to be shunned by most of his colleagues. Aboard the Reclamator I, Sloat spent most of his off-hours on the vessel's bridge, away from the roughneck salvage toilers that derided him at every turn. There he befriended the vessel's Chief Pilot, from whom he learned the ins and outs of capital ship piloting. Sloat showed a surprising talent for this pursuit, and often filled in for the Chief when the man was too hungover to perform his duties. When the Chief unexpectedly left the Reclamator I crew to marry a barmaid he'd met during a stopover on Nar Shadaa, Sloat's boss Rammo was forced to promote the young man to Chief Pilot and would occasionally grudgingly admit that, despite the man's laziness and lack of verve, he was a capable pilot. The Bespin Incident When Rammo took it into his head to try and kidnap the holostar Jyllis Tromso, Sloat was one of two of the Toydarian's crewmembers (along with enforcer Kroff), that he brought along for the job. Enduring long, boring hours manning the Reclamator I's sensors, being fed sporadic intelligence by Kroff and corrupt Bespin Wing Guard Trask on the Cloud City below, Sloat had little to do but try to stay awake and watch for Fiola Shaku's vessel, the Dawncaller ''(with Jyllis Tromso aboard, presumably), lifting off from the planet. A misunderstanding of Rammo's orders (Sloat had thought his employer was looking for a ship called the 'Dog Collar') almost resulted in the women escaping. However, the pair were eventually captured and might have never escaped if not for a timely rescue attempt by Zealos Reil and Cali Bellum in their transport, the ''Whydah. Sloat was taken hostage by the group during the rescue, and, upon learning that Rammo was perfectly happy to sacrifice the young pilot to achieve his goals, he sided with the fugitives and helped them escape to their ships. End of the Line? Sloat accompanied the group to the city of Worlport, Ord Mantell aboard the Dawncaller, planning to find further work as a transport pilot. Unfortunately, he found such work aboard the spice freighter Katanga, which was shot down by Worlport's anti-air cannon as it tried to escape an Imperial seige. Although many escape pods were launched from the Katanga, it is not known if Sloat was aboard one of them. Personality and Appearance Sloat was a lazy underachiever who might have had real brains, but generally couldn't be bothered to try and find them. He was tall, lanky, and typically wore coveralls with assorted tools stuffed in the pockets. Generally agreeable, Sloat would do almost anything (that didn't require any real effort) to avoid arguments and confrontations. Category:Characters Category:Fringe Category:Humans